Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2p+1+3p}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${p}$ terms together: $ {2p + 3p} + 1$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {5p} + 1$ The simplified expression is $5p + 1$